guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Signet
The recharge is somewhat of a turnoff...90 sec --Life Infusion 14:38, 30 March 2006 (CST) :Yes, but with Mantra of Inscriptions, Keystone Signet, or Mantra of Signets aswell as some other skills it wouldn't be that bad. Unfortunately Keystone is still a pretty horrible skill, we might still be able to with those mantras though. This might be a good backup emergy-energy skill for Monks running Blessed/Inscription. Since the monk is already running inscription, the recharge is being offset (and they are from the same line). If Bless gets interrupted, or if you are just in a real tight fix and need to dump some Aegis + RoF and got really low on energy before Bless recharges, this can be a good save... at the cost of one skill slot of course. -PanSola 08:32, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Mantra of signets is 15 energy, so so far for your energy management. Mantra of inscriptions is 'only' 10, but only cuts down the recharge to 50sec-ish. Keystone is elite. nuff said. If you wanna use an elite for energy management, MoR and Edrain give more energy and only cost 1 skill slot. My question: is this complete and utter junk or is it? -Thomas 15:34, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :As suggested in the skill notes, if you combine it with Promise or Oath Shot it isn't that bad. Kessel 05:37, 5 September 2006 (CDT) *The image on the skill is weird... very weird. Ieldra 04:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) After buff, this nets just over 1 pip with 12 inspiration. Still, it can't be used as energy management because you can only use it when you're nearly drained anyway. Tycn 04:09, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Description I might be crazy, but does the description of this skill seem a bit awkward? "If you have less than X Energy, gain XX Energy." Shouldn't it be "...you gain XX Energy?" --Pyro05x 18:54, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Whatever the ingame description says. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:58, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Recharge This skill's recharge is half of what it was when factions came out and it is still an eternity lol Silver Sunlight 06:55, 6 April 2007 (CDT) More like....45 seconds. ::Mantra of Inscriptions. If you are using that stance anyway (e.g. on a Bonder), this gains a recharge (25-30s) that's pretty good, and it can provide a lot of energy. Labmonkey 08:00, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::However if you're playing a bonder, you don't want to be at the small amount of energy required for this to activate...needs to be like 30s activation maybe? 76.102.172.202 20:52, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Meh to be usefull it should first be a "If you have less than 9...5 Energy", AND have a lower recharge, as it stands you barely get 2pip, in the best of conditions! -Ayashi- 9nov2007 Your complaining about 2pip of e regen? This and Signet of return at high inspiration rock. Gotta have one of those builds that use only one attribute mainly. This skill i would recommend for builds that use alot of small energy skills (5e) where something like glyph of lesser energy doesnt work.-- 17:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Notes Nerf Recent nerf of the notes isn't warrented. Care must be taken to make sure you qualify for the energy threshold when you cast the skill, meaning you need 2 less energy before casting it; and heroes do not in fact do that; they will cast when they qualify even when regen will make the skill not qualify when it activates. This is a good skill for bonders especially Hero bonders; just as good as folks who use Item skills and low energy sets. If its 'redundant' somewhere else who cares, this is the page about this skill. If 'obvious' to one person is the criteria for getting rid of information, we can get rid of most of the information on the Wiki, such as the table in the Notes. LLandale 04:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Any one else not understand half of this? by notes dose he mean this discussion? 21:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC)